Le chat qui observait
by Feather in Book
Summary: La relation d'Alec et Magnus, vue par les yeux du Président Miaou.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: L'univers comme les personnages sont à Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

**Hey! Ceci est la toute première histoire que j'ai écrite sur l'univers des chasseurs d'ombres. **

**Au début, c'était un long O.S. mais j'ai finalement préféré le séparer en six petits chapitres qui pourraient presque être considérés comme indépendant les uns des autres.**

**L'histoire retrace la relation de Magnus et Alec du point de vu du Président Miaou.**

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

**Le chat qui observait**

**Chapitre 1**

Magnus pouvait se plaindre tant qu'il voulait de son inactivité, le Président Miaou, lui, savait de quoi il en retournait : pour un chat, il n'avait pas une vie de tout repos. Mais peut-être qu'il extrapolait un peu, car après tout, il est vrai qu'avant _lui_ et le défiler de personnes problématiques qu'_il _entraîna dans son sillage, le Président Miaou avait pour habitude de passer la totalité de ses journées à dormir dans le loft de Magnus, surtout dans les endroits ou son propriétaire ne voulait surtout pas le voir, comme la penderie bien remplie, qui pour un chat, offrait de merveilleux vêtements parfait pour se prélasser et surtout, pour y perdre diaboliquement ses poils : une de ses activités favorites.

On ne pouvait pas dire que la vie avec Magnus Bane était toujours de tout repos et du haut de ses deux ans, le Président Miaou avait pu le constater de nombreuses fois.

Magnus aimait faire la fête. De grandes fêtes toujours très bruyantes, auxquelles il conviait le plus de monde possible. La dernière en date avait été pour célébrer son anniversaire, mais si le Président Miaou aurait dû se sentir flatté, un problème demeurait : il détestait les fêtes organisé par Magnus ! Il y avait toujours trop de bruit pour ses délicates oreilles de chat, les invités été fort désagréables –il détestait surtout les vampires qui le dévisageait tout crocs dehors, comme s'ils se demandaient quel goût il avait- et le pire de tout, c'était que le sol se retrouvait toujours couverts de substances collantes qui empestaient l'alcool et de paillettes échouées qui venaient s'accrocher à ses petites pattes. Il lui fallait toujours une éternité pour s'en débarrasser et Magnus ne faisait jamais rien pour l'aider ; apparemment, il aimait le voir ridiculement brillant.

C'est entre autres pour toutes ces raisons que le Président Miaou avait, en bon chat qu'il était, déserté la fête donnée en son honneur avant même que celle-ci ne commence. Il s'était réfugié en haut d'une imposante armoire chippendale –authentique, venu tout droit de chez un apothicaire et dont Magnus ne cessait de se venter que lorsqu'on lui demandait comment il l'avait payé- d'où il avait une vue parfaite de tout ce qui se passait, tout en ayant l'assurance qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il pu d'ailleurs constater que Magnus avait fait des efforts pour rendre cette fête attractive pour lui : certaine boissons semblaient transformer ses invités en divers rongeurs. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air bien appétissant et que, de toute façon, lui n'avait jamais été un grand chasseur. Et pourquoi le serait-il quand Magnus ne pouvait jamais résister à l'envie de le gâter plus que de raison !

Alors qu'il bâillait longuement en espérant que cette fête ne s'éterniserait pas trop –Magnus l'avait peut-être devant lui, l'éternité, mais ce n'était pas son cas et il ne voulait pas écourter sa vie en manquant aux dix-huit heures de sommeil dont il avait besoin dans une journée pour garder une bonne mine- c'est là qu'il les vit, ceux qui changerait définitivement le cours des choses.

Il s'agissait simplement d'un groupe de jeunes personnes, très semblables au autres invités, mais avec un air plus agréable et sans crocs ni griffes. Un changement radical s'était opéré dans le comportement de Magnus lorsqu'il les avait vus. Certes, personne n'avait rien remarqué, mais lui était un chat, et un chat extrêmement intelligent si quelqu'un lui avait demandé son avis sur le sujet, ce que bien sûr personne ne ferait jamais ; mais quoi qu'il en soit, rares étaient les changements qui manquaient à son attention.

Depuis ce jour, le Président Miaou eu une toute autre occupation pour remplir ses journées. Parce parmi ce petit groupe, qui s'avéra être constitué de Nephilim et d'un terrestre qui avait malencontreusement été changé en rat, un garçon avait fait briller une flamme de vie nouvelle dans les yeux de Magnus.

Par la suite, ce garçon fut amené à revenir les voir, et il revint souvent ! Le chat mettait toujours un point d'honneur à l'observer de loin, avec beaucoup d'attention.

Alec. Le Président Miaou savait que le garçon s'appelait Alec, parce qu'à la seconde ou l'appartement s'était vidé de tous ses bruyants intrus et que lui était descendu de son perchoir, Magnus s'était emparé de lui pour le poser sur ses genoux et lui parler longuement de ce Nephilim aux cheveux noirs et aux si beaux yeux bleus.

-Alec, il s'appelle Alec et bon sang si tu savais le choc que ça m'a fait quand je l'ai vu, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de Will ! C'est un de ses décédant, oh, il lui ressemble tellement !

Magnus n'avait pas cessé de le répéter.

Le Président Miaou n'avait pas été très emballé à l'idée de l'écouter bavasser, mais d'un autre côté, il aimait lorsque Magnus le caressait derrière les oreilles, alors il choisit de rester et d'écouter le long discourt sur combien il était important pour son sorcier de propriétaire de revoir ce beau jeune homme. Et finalement, le Président Miaou ne s'en plaignait pas trop, car à sa connaissance, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait dans la voix de Magnus des notes aussi _réellement_ enjouées.

Magnus le mentionnait presque tous les jours, par de petites remarques presque inconscientes, alors qu'il se servait un cocktail, par exemple et qu'il se demandait alors ce que buvait le garçon, ou lorsqu'il s'habillait et se questionnant à haute voix « et si je croisais ce Alec dans la rue habillé comme ça ? Il se souviendrait de moi, ça c'est sûr ! ». Oui, Magnus était totalement obsédé par lui et à ce moment-là, le Président Miaou ne savait encore s'il s'agissait d'une très bonne ou d'une très mauvaise chose.

* * *

Un jour, Magnus reçu un message. Il avait observé d'un air circonspect le Président Miaou qui se prélassait dans un fauteuil.

-Ça vient de l'institut. Un des garçons à été blessé. Alec. Celui avec les yeux bleus. Son état doit être sacrément critique pour qu'Hodge me contacte avant les frères silencieux.

Même le Président Miaou, qui n'était qu'un chat, connaissait les relations plus que tendu entre Nephilims et créatures obscures. Extrêmement rares étaient les fois où les chasseurs d'ombres sollicitaient le grand sorcier de Brooklyn et plus encore celles où il acceptait de les aider sans avoir longuement discuté le prix au préalable. Pourtant, cette fois, Magnus n'attendit même pas que son chat lui ait donné le moindre signe de compréhension avant d'ouvrir un portail et de disparaître.

* * *

Magnus était rentré de longues heures plus tard, totalement éreinté et il s'était avachi dans un fauteuil en tenant le Président Miaou fermement contre lui. Il le serait si fort que celui-ci avait envie de protester, mais il ne le fit pas, sentant à quel point Magnus était à bout de forces. Alors au lieu de s'enfuir, il frotta sa tête contre la gorge du sorcier.

\- Il va mieux, murmura celui-ci d'une voix éteinte.

C'était un signe qu'il avait utilisé beaucoup de magie d'un coup et de façon très intense.

-Il va mieux. J'ai réussi à arrêter la propagation du poison dans son corps. Relativement vite en fait, sans vouloir me venter. Mais il avait peur, il délirait et il ne voulait plus me lâcher la main. Alors je suis resté auprès de lui, pour m'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de complication. C'était plus prudent.

Le Président Miaou leva ses yeux de chat en direction de Magnus ; il souriait. Puis, les yeux si semblables aux siens se fermèrent doucement. Une minute plus tard, le sorcier s'endormit.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous plaît !**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez (sinon, Magnus viendra vous recouvrir de paillettes pendant votre sommeil xD)**

**A bientôt!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponse à review:**

**Cassios:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! :D

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Voilà la suite, qui se base sur la scène coupée (gentiment offerte aux fans par Cassandra Clare, décidément cette femme est merveilleuse!) du premier baiser de Magnus et Alec. Si vous n'avez jamais lu cette scène coupée, je vous conseille d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil, elle est très sympa ;)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Il ne fallu que quelques jours pour avoir des nouvelles d'Alec, car celui-ci se présenta à la porte de Magnus. Dès que le Président Miaou entendit sa voix sur le palier, il se cacha pour observer ce qu'il se passait à bonne distance. Il vit tout de suite que le sorcier cachait avec peine un air profondément ravi de le voir là. Il constata avec tout autant de facilité la gêne du garçon qui semblait prêt à prendre ses jambes à son cou pour faire demi-tour dès la première occasion. Il voulait remercier Magnus de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

Le Président Miaou resta habilement dissimulé pour écouter leur conversation. Etre un chat ne l'empêchait pas de comprendre ce qu'il entendait, et là, il comprit que ce qu'il venait d'entendre n'était vraiment pas une chose à laquelle qui que se soit aurait pu s'attendre.

-Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

La voix du jeune homme raisonna dans le loft avec un étrange mélange contradictoire d'assurance et d'hésitation. Le Président Miaou observa attentivement le Nephilim ; celui-ci semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, comme s'il regrettait sa proposition. Autre chose attira l'attention du chat, quelque chose de vraiment stupéfiant : Magnus était troublé. Il n'avait encore jamais vu cette expression de surprise sur son visage parce que c'était généralement lui qui faisait cet effet aux autres. Jugeant que le moment était venu de s'immiscer dans la conversation (qui sait, son aide pourrait être requise d'ici peu), il se faufila lestement derrière Magnus et, comme il l'avait prévu, celui-ci s'empara immédiatement de lui. De cette nouvelle place, il avait tout le loisir d'observer le plus attentivement possible le garçon en face de lui et ce qu'il vit lui plu immédiatement.

Il y avait de la timidité dans ses gestes, une immense douceur dans ses yeux et surtout, le plus important de tout, une sincérité sans limite émanait de lui. Le Président Miaou pouvait sentir, alors qu'il était pressé contre la poitrine de Magnus, son cœur qui battait à toute allure. Pour lui, cela ne faisait pas de mystère, jamais son sixième sens de chat ne le trompait et là, il était formel sur le fait que le sorcier avait besoin de cet étrange Chasseur d'Ombre ; il ne devait en aucun cas le laisser lui filer entre les doigts, car le reste de l'éternité, cela pouvait s'avérer extrêmement long lorsqu'on souffrait de ce genre de regrets. Il attendit patiemment de voir comment évoluait la situation.

Alec continuait à dévisager Magnus le regard plein d'appréhension. Il était vraiment attiré par Magnus et puis, au-delà de la lueur d'envie qui faisait intensément briller ses yeux bleus, il y avait également une profonde reconnaissance. Mais le Président Miaou sentait que Magnus avait des doutes, qu'il craignait de s'engager dans quelque chose de faux et il pouvait le comprendre, car il l'avait longuement entendu parler, perdu dans ses pensées, d'histoire du passé qui s'était finis en le laissant avec le cœur réduit en miette et personne pour le consoler. Mais ça ne serait pas le cas avec ce garçon. La Président Miaou s'échappa des bras de Magnus et bondit sur le sol, prêt à passer à l'action. Il alla se frotter contre les jambes d'Alec, s'attirant un regard surpris de sa part.

Puis il tourna la tête pour fixer son regard dans les yeux de son maître si semblable au sien, comme pour lui faire passer un message. Et celui-ci comprit. Un sourire qui reflétait de l'espoir s'esquissa sur ses lèvres.

-Bien. Je ne sors pas avec quelqu'un que mon chat n'apprécie pas.

Le Président Miaou se mit à ronronner le plus fort qu'il put. Il avait fait du bon travail. Tout reposait sur leurs épaules désormais.

Et alors que Alec partait, il sut que Magnus arriverait à prendre les bonnes décisions, parce qu'il le vit attirer le jeune homme jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser profondément et il vit Alec, malgré son hésitation flagrante, y répondre avec ferveur. Tout comme il le vit, après avoir fait quelque pas vers la porte, oser un demi-tour, se saisir du T-Shirt de Magnus et de l'embrasser à son tour. « Pour avoir le dernier mot » avait dit le sorcier, mais ceux qui le connaissaient bien, comme son chat, pouvait entendre au son de sa voix qu'il était très surpris de cette audace de la part d'un jeune homme aussi timide et inexpérimenté qu'Alec. Agréablement surpris.

Magnus avait refermé la porte pour s'y adosser et après quelques secondes d'inertie totale, le regard perdu dans le vide avec un vague sourire aux lèvres, il fit un bond en avant, frappant dans ses mains avec une pure satisfaction et faisant au passage sursauter le Président Miaou.

* * *

Alec revint au loft de plus en plus régulièrement, au point où sa présence devint même une habitude. Il venait leur rendre parfois visite le matin, repartait, revenait dans la soirée et restait jusqu'à très tard après que lui et Magnus aient échangé de longues séances de baisers passionnés sur le canapé. Le Président Miaou voyait le visage de Magnus s'illuminer, même lorsque celui-ci n'était pas recouvert de paillettes, dès qu'Alec arrivait ; et lorsqu'il repartait, alors Magnus se mettait à redécorer l'appartement distraitement en se demanda en chantonnant si les changements lui plairaient et le doux sourire rêveur qu'il avait alors sur les lèvres ne le quittait plus.

Depuis qu'il le connaissait, le Président Miaou ne l'avait jamais vu aussi épanouie. C'était comme si quelque chose en lui, un sentiment profond et oublier, avait resurgi à la surface comme un violent geyser.

De jour en jour, le Président Miaou les voyait évoluer et prendre confiance tous les deux. Si face au timide Alec, Magnus semblait avoir une confiance exubérante, son chat savait que s'était feint. Magnus, bien que très spontané, garda pendant plus longtemps qu'a son habitude avec de nouvelles personnes, une certaine réserve. C'était comme s'il tâtait encore le terrain, qu'il hésitait ne sachant pas jusqu'où il pouvait aller avec Alec, comme s'il craignait d'être en train de faire une grave erreur.

Si le Président Miaou avait pu parler, il lui aurait dit que non, ce n'était pas le cas, il lui aurait également conseillé de foncer tête baissée. Mais le Président Miaou ne pouvait pas parler, alors il se contenta d'observer Magnus, qui pour une fois, préférait jouer la carte de la vigilance.

Et finalement, au bout de quelques semaines d'hésitation, de pas en avant puis en arrière, ils durent tous les deux partir pour Alicante. Le Président Miaou n'aimait pas quand Magnus s'absentait, et il s'était montré particulièrement désagréable avec Catarina Loss, venue le garder, pour le faire savoir.

Au retour de Magnus, il comprit qu'il avait eu des raisons de s'inquiéter, il passa des jours entiers à lui courir dans les jambes tant il ressentait qu'il s'était passé des choses horrible durant cette courte absence. Mais il y avait un point positif à tout ça ; lui et Alec semblaient être définitivement ensemble à présent. Et au grand damne du chat, ils partir pour leurs premières vacances en couple peu de temps après, laissant à nouveau Catarina seule avec les sautes d'humeur d'un chat qui savait se montrer lunatique lorsqu'il le décidait.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu; n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis!**

**A la semaine prochaine ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! c'est partit pour le chapitre 3, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Comme ça lui arrivait souvent lorsqu'il était seul, Magnus dansait sur un air de musique qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Au grand désarroi de son chat, ce qui arrivait presque aussi souvent, c'est qu'il le prenne dans ses bras pour tournoyer doucement avec lui en prétextant qu'il valait mieux avoir un compagnon de dance si quelqu'un arrivait chez lui à l'improviste et le surprenait ainsi. Sauf qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne possèdent la clé de l'appartement et pouvant y entrer sans être accueilli par Magnus ; c'est d'ailleurs ce qui arriva ce jour-là.

Contrairement au Président Miaou, Magnus n'entendit pas la prote s'ouvrir, il ne vit pas Alec écarquiller ses grands yeux bleus de surprise et s'accouder à un mur pour observer son petit-ami qui ondulait sur un faible air de jazz en tenant son chat dans ses bras.

Le Président Miaou lança un regard persan au chasseur d'ombre, un regard qui voulait dire « délivre-moi de là et tu auras mon éternelle reconnaissance ». Il était persuadé que le jeune homme n'avait absolument pas compris le message derrière son regard, mais il eu tout de même de la chance que le hasard lui vienne en aide, car Alec se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Magnus se retourna surprit dans sa direction et au grand plaisir du chat, cessa de gigoter. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, puis Magnus offrit à son petit-ami un sourire rayonnant que celui-ci lui rendit aussitôt et il laissa s'échapper son prisonnier qui partit se réfugier sous un meuble d'où il gardait toutefois une bonne vision sur ce qui se passait ; sait-on jamais, si Magnus avait envie de lui refaire subir ce supplice. Mais il semblait avoir changé de proie désormais et il tendit une main en direction d'Alec.

-Loin de moi l'envie de faire des reproches au Président Miaou, mais il n'est pas le meilleur compagnon de dance dont on puisse rêver et en plus, il déteste quand je fais ça, alors que dirais-tu de le remplacer.

Alec resta un instant interdit, regardant cette main tendu comme si un piège se cachait derrière, il eu même un mouvement de recul lorsque Magnus l'avança un peu plus vers lui.

-Tu crains quelque chose, Alexander ? demanda-t-il en esquissant un sourire en coin.

-Je…Je ne pense pas être un très bon danseur, au contraire, je dirais même que je suis extrêmement mauvais.

-As-tu déjà dansé avec quelqu'un auparavant au moins.

-Ni seul ni avec quelqu'un, c'est pour ça que je te conseillerais de ne plus penser à ça si tu ne veux pas courir à une catastrophe.

Mais ceux qui connaissaient Magnus aussi bien que le Président miaou savaient qu'il en fallait bien plus pour le faire changer d'avis.

-Alors, dit-toi que tu seras toujours meilleur que mon chat, s'amusa Magnus en lançant un regard à la fois adorateur et contrit vers l'endroit où il s'était caché.

Et sans crier gare, il reporta toute son attention à Alec pour se saisir de sa main et le tirer vers lui. Le jeune homme essaya de résister un instant, mais s'avoua vite vaincu et fit quelque pas hésitants en direction de Magnus. Le sorcier plaça une de ses mains sur sa taille, l'autre sur son épaule et Alec l'enlaça à son tour et se pressant contre lui, si proche que leurs bouches se frôlaient.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter, je te guiderais, tu n'auras qu'à suivre mes pas.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, répondit le chasseur d'ombre d'une voix rauque.

-Oh Alexander je t'en pris, je sens ton cœur battre à toute allure dans ta poitrine.

-Je te ferais remarquer que le tien aussi, est-ce que ça veux dire que, _toi,_ tu t'inquiètes.

Magnus lui accorda un baiser furtif.

-Non, c'est parce que je rêvais de danser avec toi depuis longtemps.

Il claqua des doigts dans le dos d'Alec et le jazz endiablé qui animait désormais la pièce se mua en quelque chose de beaucoup plus doux et beaucoup plus lent.

Magnus commença à bouger, attirant un Alec hésitant dans son sillage. Ils tournèrent sur eux même, le Nephilim dut s'agripper plusieurs fois plus fortement que nécessaire à la taille du sorcier pour ne pas s'emmêler dans ses pas.

-Je suis définitivement plus habile à la chasse au démon, marmonna-t-il.

Sa remarque fit rire Magnus.

-Détends-toi et arrête de réfléchir. Tu es parfait.

L'incroyable vue de chat du Président Miaou lui permit de remarquer à quel point le visage d'Alec avait rougi. Il remarqua également que Magnus semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à ça.

Le sorcier posa une main sur la nuque du jeune homme, l'incitant à venir poser sa tête contre son épaule, ce qu'Alec fit sans discuter. Sans doute était-il content d'avoir la possibilité de cacher les rougeurs de ses joues.

Ils tournèrent dans la pièce pendant un moment, fermement agrippé l'un à l'autre. Si Alec était encore maladroit, il apprenait vite et s'améliorait en suivant Magnus de plus en plus facilement, imitant les mouvements de ses jambes et accordant une totale confiance à ses bras lorsque celui-ci le fit basculer sur le côté avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur position initiale. Cela arracha un éclat de rire à Alec qui gardait sa tête blottit dans l'épaule de Magnus.

-Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu étais un si bon danseur.

-Il y a tout un tas de choses que tu ignores à mon sujet Alexander.

Alec releva la tête afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je sais. Est-ce que tu répondras à mes questions un jour ?

C'était presque imperceptible, mais là encore le Président Miaou était trop attentif pour ne pas le remarquer, et vu la position dans laquelle se trouvait Alec, lui non plus ne pouvait pas ignorer ce changement : Magnus était soudain tendu.

Le chat avait parfaitement compris pourquoi. Il était arrivé à Magnus d'exprimer longuement son passé devant lui, mais seulement parce qu'il se savait en présence d'un être qui ne pouvait pas lui répondre, ni le juger et qui donnait l'impression de ne pas écouter un mot de ce qu'on lui disait. Le sorcier éprouvait un besoin de se confier, depuis de nombreux siècles, il gardait pour lui des souvenirs qui parvenaient encore à la faire souffrir. Il avait vécu des choses, fait des choses ; certaines qu'il redoutait plus que tout d'oublier, d'autre qu'il craignait de voir déterré du fin fond de son esprit où il les avait exilé. C'étaient malheureusement ceux-là qui remontaient à la surface dès qu'on lui posait une question sur son passé. Et il n'était pas prêt à les partager, surtout pas avec ce jeune homme qui commençait à prendre de plus en plus de place dans sa vie et –il l'avait déjà confié au président Miaou –qu'il avait peur de perdre. Alors il répondit :

-Certaines, peut-être. Doucement.

-Tu parles de la danse ou des questions que je te pose ?

Alec semblait presque un peu amer.

Magnus ferma un instant les yeux et ses pas se firent moins précis, moins élégants. Mais il ne se détacha pas d'Alec pour autant et se ressaisit vite.

-Ma vie a été vraiment très longue Alexander et rien qu'en faire un résumé prendrait des heures et les réponses que tu attends…Disons que je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse des conversations les plus agréables que nous puissions avoir.

L'appréhension se peignait sur le visage du sorcier. Ce genre de conversations avait déjà été l'amorce de dispute, mais Alec soupira et pressa leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre avant que Magnus n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit.

-Tu sais quoi, oublies ça. Juste…dansons. Je pourrais y prendre goût.

Même le président Miaou avait conscience que cette conversation n'était que partie remise, mais quoi qu'il en soit, Magnus paru soulager et ils continuèrent à se mouvoir au doux son de la musique, échangeant de temps à autre une discrète caresse ou un baiser furtif.

-Tu n'es pas aussi mauvais danseur que tu le crois et je pense même que tu pourrais devenir très bon avec un peu d'entraînement, constata Magnus alors qu'ils se laissaient choir sur le canapé.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une compétence qui est enseignée dans les instituts de chasseur d'ombre.

-Et bien je m'en chargerais dans ce cas-là, dit Magnus avec enthousiasme.

-Tu vas sans doute devoir utiliser ta magie si tu veux arriver à quelque chose de concluant.

-Arrête de te sous-estimer Alec, dit le sorcier en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer un peu plus près de lui. Et puis, tu seras toujours un meilleur partenaire de dance que lui !

D'un mouvement de tête, il désigna le président Miaou qui s'extirpait de se cachette maintenant que le danger de se voir tourbillonner dans les bras de quelqu'un était écarté.

-Sans offense hein ? lui envoya Magnus.

Il l'ignora royalement en feignant d'être vexé. Comment lui, le chat de Magnus Bane, pouvait-il moins qu'exceller dans un domaine ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un dire ça à voix haute sans au moins paraître contrarié.

Il les laissa en plan, voyant que leur petite dance avait laissé place à une séance de bécotage à laquelle il n'avait pas envie d'assister.

* * *

** J'espère que ça vous as plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis ;)**

**A la semaine prochaine!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

**Voilà la suite, c'est un chapitre assez court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

-Je peux te poser une question qui va te paraître stupide Magnus ?

C'était un doux après-midi ; Alec et Magnus en avait passé une grande partie à parler d'un ton soucieux d'un certain Sebastian, qui n'évoquait pas beaucoup d'intérêt pour le Président Miaou.

Le chat ouvrit distraitement un œil en entendant cela, et sans grande surprise, il put constater qu'Alec avait ses yeux bleus fixés sur lui. Il fit mine de bâiller et de se rendormir en entendant le doux rire de Magnus raisonner dans le loft. C'était un rire sincère et tendre qu'il n'adressait qu'à Alec.

-Voyons Alexander, tu sais que j'ai dû parler à Jace pas plus tôt que ce matin, il m'a fait l'offense de me dire qu'une veste en cuire aura toujours plus fière allure qu'une veste en brocart, alors rien de ce que tu me diras ne pourra me sembler stupide.

Alec eu ce sourire qui illuminait son visage, comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait parler des petites disputes stupides entre son petit-ami et son _parabatai_. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur le Président Miaou qui l'observait discrètement et son sourire se fana un peu.

-J'ai parfois l'impression que ton chat nous juge, qu'il nous observe constamment, est-ce que…est-ce que tu crois qu'il pourrait avoir une dent contre moi ?

S'il n'avait pas été un chat, le Président Miaou aurait sans doute éclaté de rire ; mais voilà, il était un chat et il se remerciait lui-même jour et nuit pour ça, alors, il fit ce que n'importe quel chat dans sa position aurait fait : il tourna la tête et feignit le sommeil le plus profond qui puisse exister tout en tendant une oreille attentive pour jubiler en silence d'être le centre de l'attention. Il savourait ces moments avec encore plus de délectation que la nourriture très chère que Magnus faisait parfois venir d'Europe rien que pour lui.

Magnus parut réellement offensé parce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il attrapa le chat, mettant fin à toutes tentatives de faux sommeil, et le serra fort dans ses bras, comme s'il craignait que celui-ci ait été touché par ces paroles blessantes.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu avais raison, c'était une question parfaitement stupide et tu viens même de surpasser Jace sur ce point.

Si on lui avait demandé son avis, le Président Miaou serait allé dans le sens de Magnus. C'était une pensée parfaitement idiote. Il appréciait Alec ; il l'appréciait même énormément et ne se privait pas pour lui montrer à grand renfort de coups de tête contre les jambes et de ronronnements intensifs dès qu'il décrétait que les genoux du chasseur d'ombre étaient la place la plus adapté pour se reposer.

Cependant, il n'était absolument pas étonné de l'entendre dire une absurdité pareille. Parce qu'Alec, en plus d'être un guerrier redoutable face aux démons, était gentil, doux et attentionné, soit exactement ce que méritait Magnus. Mais il était également jeune. Jeune et incroyablement naïf et maladroit sur ce qui conservait les sentiments en tout genre. De plus, ce garçon manquait sérieusement de confiance en lui ; à cause de son peu d'expérience, il redoutait les erreurs, ce qui le poussait à en faire. Heureusement, Magnus savait tout ça, c'était même lui qui le lui avait confié, par conséquent, cela pouvait parfois limiter les problèmes.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, c'était également la raison pour laquelle le Président Miaou n'était pas surpris de voir qu'Alec interprétait mal son affection pour lui. Le jeune homme avait juste du mal à comprendre qu'il pouvait recevoir de l'amour. Il avait toujours cet air qui disait « pourquoi moi ? Les autres le méritent plus », toujours cette moue inquiète, comme s'il pensait ne jamais être à la hauteur de ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Magnus caressa le chat toujours effrayé à l'idée qu'il soit offensé par l'accusation terrible d'Alec; celui-ci miaula avec satisfaction et quand Alec approcha sa main à son tour, il y frotta sa tête en miaulant encore, heureux de voir qu'ils avaient tous les deux concentré leur attention sur la chose la plus importante se trouvant dans cet appartement, c'est-à-dire lui-même.

-Tu comprends ce que disent les chats ?

Le Président Miaou trouva cette question parfaitement ridicule. Si cela arrivait souvent à Alec d'en poser selon lui, aujourd'hui, il se surpassait.

-Non je ne suis pas en mesure de faire ça, s'esclaffa Magnus que l'absurdité de la question semblait profondément attendrir. Mais je le connais bien, ajouta-t-il en appuyant un baiser entre les oreilles du chat. Et lui aussi me connais bien. Crois-moi, s'il ne t'appréciait pas dû n'aurait pas pu t'en tirer sans être recouvert de griffures.

Alec esquissa le début d'un sourire et passa le dos de sa main entre les yeux du chat qui ronronna de plaisir.

-Les griffures, je dois les craindre de lui ou de toi ?

Magnus partit d'un rire aigrelet qui arracha finalement un vrai sourire à son petit-ami. Il desserra sa prise sur le chat pour le laisser s'en aller. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, il savait que c'était le moment de prendre congé.

-Vient ici Alec et embrasse-moi.

Magnus tira sur le bas de la chemise du chasseur d'ombre pour l'attirer vers lui et ajouta dès qu'il eu effleuré sa bouche de ses lèvres :

-Au moins comme ça, tu arrêteras de dire des idioties.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis :D**

**A la semaine prochaine!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre! Il est un peu moins focalisé sur Alec et Magnus, mais j'avais très envie d'écrire cette scène :D**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

-…Et j'avais vraiment besoin de l'avis de quelqu'un, alors ne te vexe pas si ce n'est pas toi que je suis venu voir –d'ailleurs à ce propos, tu es de moins en moins à l'institut ces derniers temps, à croire que tu as emménagé ici ! –mais quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pense pas que tu sois le mieux placé pour m'aider avec ce genre de chose, loin de là, en fait tu es même la personne la moins désignée pour cette conversation ! J'aurais bien demandé à Clary, mais il s'agit de Simon, elle ne peut pas être objective, alors j'ai pensé à Jace, mais…Non, tout compte fait, c'est vraiment une très mauvaise idée, il serait encore moins objectif que Clary. C'est pour ça que Magnus reste ma meilleure option. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit indisponible quand j'ai besoin de lui pour un vrai problème !

Alec dévisageait sa sœur qui l'observait en retour d'un air renfrogné, assise les jambes croisées sur un canapé de velours bleu que Magnus avait fait apparaître dans la matinée en clamant haut et fort que l'appartement ne pouvait pas se passer de ce changement immédiat. Alec, l'air fatigué, en se massant les tempes du bout des doigts, avait ressorti son regard de grand frère, à la fois soucieux et autoritaire. Puis il se détourna en marmonnant qu'il allait le faire du thé. Cela lui laisserait le temps de traiter la quantité d'informations délirante et pas forcément utile sous laquelle sa sœur l'avait ensevelie.

Le Président Miaou s'apprêtait à le suivre, estimant qu'il n'était pas encore assez question de lui dans cette conversation, mais Isabelle en décida autrement. Elle le saisit un peu plus brusquement que nécessaire pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Toi tu te laisses faire au moins, marmonna la jeune fille, ce n'est pas comme cet idiot de Church !

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être comprimé de la sorte, mais d'un autre côté, il adorait être mis sur un piédestal par rapport à d'autres chats. Son choix fut vite fait, il décida de la laisser faire.

Alec fut vite de retour avec une tasse fumante dans chacune de ses mains.

-Ne prends pas mal non plus ce que je vais te dire Isabelle, mais j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de venir voir _mon_ petit-ami pour te plaindre de tes problèmes avec _ton_ petit-ami. Magnus est le grand sorcier de Brooklyn, il n'a vraiment pas que ça à faire.

Alec avait raison, Magnus était très occupé ces temps-ci, d'ailleurs pas plus tard que la veille, le Président Miaou l'avait observé en train de changer la couleur des paillettes d'une de ses vestes pendant plus de la moitié de la journée. Il s'était finalement décidé sur du bleu en disant que cela s'accorderait à merveille avec les beaux yeux d'Alec.

-Simon n'est pas mon petit-ami !

-Et ça, c'est le premier problème que tu dois régler.

Il posa plus brutalement que nécessaire les deux tasses de thé sur la table avant de s'asseoir en face de sa sœur.

-Je ne vois pas de quel problème tu parles ! Entre lui et moi ça a toujours été un peu…compliqué. Simon est quelqu'un de bien- et ne t'avise pas de dire le contraire ! – mais…

-Je ne dis pas qu'il est le pire type que tu aies fréquenté et je ne sais pas non plus s'il est le meilleur, mais bon sang, il va falloir que vous mettiez votre relation au clair tous les deux, parce que si ce n'est pas encore malaisant pour vous, en revanche ça l'est pour nous tous !

\- Personne n'est mal à l'aise en notre présence à part toi! Si Magnus n'a pas réussi à te décoincer un peu alors…

-Ecoutes, je sais que tu es en colère, mais s'il te plaît, n'écrase pas ce chat !

-Mais ce chat va très bien, s'agaça Isabelle en le serrant un peu plus contre elle.

Le Président Miaou poussa un petit miaulement étranglé en s'extirpant des bras d'Isabelle. Il allait parfaitement bien, mais trouvait très gratifiant que l'on s'inquiète pour lui, alors il n'allait pas se priver du plaisir d'en rajouter un peu.

-Oh le pauvre, soupira Alec en le saisissant délicatement pour le poser sur ses genoux.

Le Président Miaou s'y allongeant en ronronnant aussi fort que possible, narguant au passage la jeune fille du regard. Mais celle-ci ne s'offensa même pas, elle observait son frère avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Ne te moque pas de moi, dit Alec sur un ton de reproche.

-Mais je ne me moque pas, répliqua sa sœur d'une voix qui s'était considérablement adoucie.

Le Président Miaou savait qu'elle disait la vérité, car contrairement à Alec, lui n'avait aucun mal à faire la différence entre de la moquerie et un attendrissement profond. Alec avait une capacité innée à prendre soin des autres et tout le monde s'en rendait compte ; tout le monde sauf lui.

-Je me suis peut-être trompée, en fait tu es la personne la plus adapté à venir voir après un problème de cœur, dit Isabelle d'une voix douce.

Alec fronça les sourcils. Le Président Miaou avait un jour entendu Magnus lui dire en riant que s'il continuait à faire ça, il serait ridé avant l'âge. Cela n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté et une petite dispute avait éclaté alors qu'Alec était encore une fois assailli de tous les doutes possible et inimaginable quant à leur avenir ensemble.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Entre Magnus et moi ça ne va pas toujours aussi bien que vous semblez tous le penser et j'ai suffisamment à gérer avec mes problèmes de couple pour essayer de résoudre ceux des autres, que cela concerne la famille ou non.

Le Président Miaou avait braqué ses grands yeux jaunes sur Isabelle. Elle avait entrouvert la bouche de surprise lorsque son frère avait mentionné ses problèmes de couple avec Magnus, mais elle resta toutefois silencieuse à ce sujet. A la place, elle désigna la tasse de thé d'un mouvement de tête avant de dire avec nostalgie :

-A chaque fois que tu me voyais rentrer à l'institut, furieuse à cause d'un garçon, tu arrêtais immédiatement ce que tu étais en train de faire pour venir m'apporter une tasse de chocolat chaud, alors que tu savais très bien que j'allais t'envoyer sur les roses pendant au moins quinze minutes avant de te laisser entrer. En réalité j'ai toujours eu peur que tu me prennes au mot et que tu laisses tomber, mais tu es toujours resté, même lorsque j'étais vraiment exécrable.

Alec émit un petit son surpris et visiblement touché qu'elle lui rappelle de tels souvenirs. Le Président Miaou sentit que ses mains s'étaient légèrement crispées. Alec avait également du mal à composer avec la gratitude des autres, même lorsque celle-ci était amplement méritée.

-C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire ; Jace se proposait toujours de leur casser la figure, il aurait été vexé que je te demande ça avant lui.

-Ça n'aurait servi à rien de toute façon, lorsqu'il y avait des nez à casser, je m'en chargeais avant de rentrer.

-On n'en a jamais douté, dit Alec avec un sourire tendre.

Alors, déplaçant habilement le Président Miaou sur le bord d'un de ses genoux, il se pencha en avant pour saisir la main de sa petite sœur.

-Je pense sincèrement que Simon n'est pas du genre à mériter un coup de poing dans la figure, a moins que ce soit pour le faire taire –et crois moi ça me démange souvent- mais si tu es en colère, je pense que ce n'est pas de sa faute.

Isabelle baissa les yeux.

-Tu as raison. C'est simplement que je n'ai jamais rien envisagé de sérieux avant lui. D'habitude je sais toujours exactement ce que je fais, ou je vais et surtout ou je ne vais pas, mais avec lui…

\- Donne-lui une chance. Je ne nie pas que je le trouve incroyablement agaçant et que le simple fait de l'entendre débiter des idioties sans queue ni tête me fatigue plus que d'affronter une armée de démon, mais c'est quelqu'un bien et c'est ce que tu mérites.

Isabelle serra sa main en retour dans un remerciement silencieux. Ils échangèrent un long regard, un de ceux que seul ceux qui se connaissent depuis toujours étaient en mesure de partager. Un regard qui pouvait exprimer des dizaines et des dizaines de choses, tout en se passant du moindre mot.

La porte s'ouvrit et le Président Miaou bondit du canapé. Il ne faisait pas de doute sur l'identité de nouvelle arrivait et le chat voulait profiter de sa dose de câlin avant que celui-ci ne soit trop sollicité pour s'occuper de lui. Cette intuition lui fut immédiatement confirmée par Alec.

-Bien sûr, si tu as encore besoin d'un autre avis, et bien Magnus est là maintenant.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**On se retrouve la semaine prochaine avec le dernier chapitre ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Voici le sixième et dernier chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Il y eu des moments sombres. Des moments que le Président Miaou aurait préféré oublier. Magnus et Alec s'étaient séparés et le sorcier qui jusqu'alors rayonnait chaque jour un peu plus de vitalité était tombé dans un gouffre sans fond de mauvaise humeur et de déprime intense. Puis, il avait à nouveau dû s'absenter et cette fois, au lieu d'attendre son retour en cherchant un moyen de se venger, le Président Miaou attendit avec un mauvais pressentiment. Il était un chat. Le chat d'un sorcier. Son instinct était très fort et ne le trompait jamais. Quand il fut de retour, manifestement épuisé aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, le Président Miaou su qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Il eu cependant un lot de consolation. Alec était de retour avec lui et cette fois, son instinct lui indiquait que c'était pour de bon. On pouvait parler d'un mal pour un bien ; même si le mal en question avait été cruel.

* * *

-Magnus ? Tu es là?

Le Président Miaou s'étira et se roula en boule sur le canapé dans une position quasi-identique à celle qu'il avait quelques secondes avant. Sauf que désormais, il voyait l'entrée. C'était Alec qui venait d'interrompre sa sieste. Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour en être sûr, et puis, il faisait semblant de dormir de toute façon, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un faisait irruption dans le loft et qu'il souhaitait l'étudier à sa guise.

Il ne l'avait pas non plus reconnu à sa voix, mais à sa démarche. Tous les visiteurs désormais récurant de Magnus avaient une démarche qui leur était propre et lui se montrait incroyablement doué pour les différencier. Il reconnaissait par exemple le son particulièrement gênant des talons d'Isabelle qui résonnait trop fort, avant même que celle-ci n'entre dans l'appartement.

Il y avait aussi le pas léger du vampire (qui n'en était plus un), semblable à celui de son espèce. Mais ce garçon, le Président Miaou devait bien avouer que ce n'était pas à sa démarche qu'il l'entendait venir, mais à sa voix. Il ne cessait donc jamais de parler, quelles que soient les circonstances, il l'entourait toujours de bruit !

Le Président Miaou le trouvait incroyablement agaçant, et pour cette raison, il décréta que c'était lui qu'il préférait dans tout le petit groupe des nouveaux amis de Magnus. Parce que ce vampire agaçant était différent des autres vampires, qu'il donnait envie qu'on vienne frotter sa tête contre ses jambes, qu'il avait toujours un sursaut de surprise quand le Président Miaou faisait ça et qu'ensuite il ne manquait jamais de le gratifier de caresse attentionnées et il n'y avait rien que le chat du grand sorcier de Brooklyn n'aimait plus, à l'instar de son maître, que d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Du moins…sauf quand la fille aux cheveux rouge essayait de le dessiner en espérant qu'il se tienne parfaitement immobile ; dans ces cas-là, il se faisait timide et surtout jubilait de voir sa mine pincée quand il disparaissait dès que son crayon touchait le papier.

Il y avait aussi le garçon blond, celui qui portait toujours trop d'armes sur lui et qui avait vécu un temps avec eux. Le Président Miaou pensait l'avoir assez vu pour le restant de ses neuf vies ; ce garçon était encore plus arrogant et prétentieux que lui et il n'aimait pas la concurrence.

Mais qu'importe, c'était bel et bien la démarche d'Alec qu'il avait entendu aujourd'hui. Elle était toujours un peu hésitante, comme s'il n'osait pas vraiment entrer, qu'il se sentait comme un intrus. Pourtant, il vivait presque ici depuis plusieurs mois maintenant !

Le jeune homme s'avança en direction du canapé, posa son regard un moment sur le chat et soupira.

-Il n'est pas encore rentré, c'est ça ?

Le Président Miaou savait qu'Alec n'attendait pas de réponse, mais il consentit tout de même à ouvrir les yeux. Le garçon s'assit à côté de lui. Ses genoux avaient l'air particulièrement confortable et surtout, Magnus avait été absent toute la journée et personne ne s'était occupé de lui depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Il quitta donc sa place pour aller s'installer sur les longues jambes du chasseur d'ombre. En plus, celui-ci avait l'air triste, comme à chaque fois que Magnus n'était pas là, alors le Président Miaou décida de ronronner aussi fort qu'il pouvait et il fut récompensé par une main posée sur sa douce fourrure.

-Bah, je ferais savoir à Magnus que tu sembles manquer d'affection, s'amusa Alec en caressant doucement le chat entre les oreilles, et qui sait peut-être que pour se faire pardonner, il ira de trouver de la pattée française et luxueuse ! Il en est bien capable…

Le Président Miaou releva la tête pour lui mordiller gentiment les doigts. S'il y a bien une chose dont il ne manquait pas, c'était d'affection, mais l'idée du chasseur d'ombre était plus que plaisante et il n'allait pas le contredire. De toute façon, même s'il l'avait fait, celui-ci ne l'aurait sans doute pas compris. Il n'y avait que Magnus pour toujours le comprendre même lors de ses espiègles manipulations félines.

Alec avait changé ces derniers temps. Pas beaucoup, c'était subtil dans son comportement, mais le Président le voyait bien. Il savait pourquoi. Il avait entendu ce que Magnus et ses amis avaient traversé. Il avait entendu un nom : Asmodée et il savait qu'il devait le craindre. Puis il avait également entendu un lieu : Edom. S'il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi l'associer, cela ne lui inspirait que douleur et désolation. Alec et Magnus y avaient été ; ils en étaient sortis. Brisés après une guerre, certes, mais néanmoins un peu plus fort parce qu'ils n'avaient plus l'intention de se quitter.

Le Président Miaou pensait qu'après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient réussis traverser ensemble, Alec ne retomberait plus dans ses vieilles peurs, ses incertitudes et son manque de confiance. Et pourtant…

-Tu sais, j'ai toujours peur qu'il soit ennuyer de me voir-là. Je finirais bien par le lasser un jour ou l'autre. Il a tant vécu et rencontré des personnes bien plus intéressantes que moi. Qu'est-ce que je lui apporte après tout ? Je n'ai rien de spécial et je suis périssable.

Si le Président Miaou n'avait jamais rien envié aux humains et s'était toujours pleinement épanouit dans sa condition de chat, il n'en était pas moins tenté par moment de leur emprunter leur capacité à rouler des yeux. Dans l'immédiat, cela lui aurait été fort utile, car ce garçon, aussi sympathique le trouvait-il, avait une fâcheuse tendance à se montrer navrant lorsqu'il essayait d'interpréter les émotions des autres à son sujet.

Comme il n'était pas en mesure de lui parler pour lui expliquer à quel point ce qu'il disait le faisait passer pour un sombre idiot, le Président Miaou se contenta de bondir sur ses genoux pour y planter ses griffes avant de s'installer plus confortablement. Alec le laissa faire, et le chat se sentit même encouragé lorsqu'il lui gratta le haut de la tête.

-C'est drôle, dit distraitement Alec, j'ai toujours pensé que les chats ne m'aimaient pas. C'est sans doute à cause de Church, il ne me laisse jamais le caresser, mais ce n'était peut-être pas le bon exemple à prendre, Church déteste tout le monde.

Le Président Miaou avait déjà entendu parler de ce Church, il lui semblait en effet peu commode. Mais cela lui donnait une raison de plus pour passer pour un chat de très charmante compagnie auprès des proches de Magnus et les compliments qu'il récoltait ensuite n'étaient pas pour lui déplaire.

-Et tu sais ce qui est drôle aussi ? continua le jeune homme désormais totalement perdu dans ses pensées. C'est un peu grâce à toi que Magnus a accepté de sortir avec moi, parce que tu es venu te frotter à mes jambes. Je ne t'ai jamais remercié.

Le chat roula sur le dos pour s'étirer de tout son long sur ses cuisses en poussant un petit miaulement de satisfaction. Il était content de récolter enfin les lauriers qu'il pensait amplement mérités.

-Dis, est-ce que tu crois que Magnus se lassera de moi un jour ?

Le chat l'observa longuement sans même cligner ses grands yeux jaunes, puis il s'approcha du visage d'Alec pour lui donner de grand coup de tête sous le menton. Le jeune homme s'esclaffa et le caressa affectueusement ; il devait sans doute y voir une autre forme de réconfort. En réalité, cela signifiait « tu es un idiot, Lightwood », mais la parole manquait au Président Miaou pour lui faire comprendre que Magnus redoutait tout autant, si ce n'est plus, que l'inverse se produise.

Magnus l'aimait. Et lorsque Magnus aimait quelqu'un, c'était d'un amour inconditionnel, sachant parfaitement que pour une raison ou pour une autre, il en souffrirait un jour. Et comme son chat était le meilleur confident qu'il puisse avoir, un confident qui ne risquait pas de répéter quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit, alors Magnus lui avait avoué qu'il était terrifié. Il avait peur de voir Alec vieillir, mais pas pour les raisons qui inquiétaient ce dernier.

Il avait admis que désormais, il avait atteint un point de non-retour avec lui ; une limite qu'il s'était promis, il y a longtemps de ne plus franchir, car désormais, ce qu'il redoutait le plus au monde, c'était de perdre Alec. Il ne le supporterait pas, que ce soit parce que celui-ci serrait emporter par la vieillesse, la maladie ou pire encore –et malheureusement très probable- à cause d'une attaque de démon qui tournerait mal et comme ça arrivait si souvent, faucherait le Nephilim dans la fleur de l'âge.

Ce qu'il craignait encore plus, c'était qu'en vieillissant, se soit Alec qui se lasse de lui. Magnus avait avoué avoir souvent aimé ; en fait, c'était son point faible. Il tombait trop facilement amoureux et ce n'était presque jamais lui qui voulait en finir avec une relation. Il espérait qu'avec Alec, ce soit différent des autres, que le Nephilim ne soit pas lassé au bout de quelques années de voir que lui resterait éternellement jeune, que leur couple attirerait les regards et pas de façon positive. Il craignait qu'Alec ne soit pas en mesure de supporter longtemps les remarques désobligeantes, celles de ceux qui lui reprocheraient de fréquenter un jeune homme qui semblait avoir l'âge d'être son fils et plus tard, son petit-fils. Il n'aurait pas supporté que cela se finisse comme ça.

Magnus avait aimé plus que de raison dans sa vie, mais il avait trouvé avec le Nephilim, pour la première fois, le véritable amour, celui qui était tellement rare que parfois, même plusieurs vies humaines ne suffisaient pas à le trouver, celui qu'aucune relation ne pourrait jamais surpasser, celui qui permettrait peut-être d'envisager des choses dans leur relation auxquelles Magnus n'aurait jamais osé penser avant.

Depuis ces longs mois, le Président Miaou avait attentivement observé Alec. Ils les avaient vu évoluer avec Magnus, avait remarqué les hauts et les bas, les situations dont beaucoup de couples n'auraient pas su se sortir. Pourtant, eux se retrouvaient toujours et quelle que soit l'ampleur ou la raison des disputes qui secouaient leur bonheur, l'amour ne cessait jamais de briller dans leurs yeux. Un amour si intense qu'il les faisait parfois souffrir, mais qui restait tout de même plus fort que le reste.

Son instinct de chat ne pouvait pas se tromper sur une chose pareille ; si ce n'est la mort, aucune épreuve ne serait insurmontable pour Magnus et Alec.

La main qui caressait le Président Miaou était mollement retombée sur le côté. Le chat reporta toute son attention a Alec. La tête reposant sur l'accoudoir du canapé, il s'était endormi. Tout en ronronnant, le chat s'installa confortablement sur la poitrine du jeune homme ; il était fier de lui, il avait fait du bon travail avec ces deux-la, maintenant, il avait bien le droit de se reposer un peu ; de se reposer vraiment ; pas de faire semblant en gardant un œil ouvert pour épier leur moindre fait et gestes.

Et de toute façon ; Alec étant endormie et Magnus absent, il se retrouvait privé de sa principal distraction.

* * *

Magnus rentra chez lui totalement épuisé ce soir-là. Il aimait être le grand-sorcier de Brooklyn, cela lui apportait un prestige dont il ne se lassait pas, cependant, plus le temps passait et plus l'envie lui prenait de mettre de côté les obligations qui allait avec et qui l'obligeait parfois à devoir jouer les entremetteurs dans des querelles de sorciers, avant que certain de ses semblables n'en viennent à détruire toute la côte est des Etats-Unis. Dans un climat ou les relations entre Nephilim et créature obscures était quelque peu étrange depuis l'instauration de la Paix Froide, cela aurait pu s'avérer contre-productif.

Mais tous les problèmes qu'il avait pu avoir ce jour-là se dissipèrent comme un nuage de fumée lorsqu'il entra dans son salon et qu'il vit ce qui l'y attendait. Alec était allongé sur le canapé, profondément endormi, un de ses bras pendait mollement sur le sol. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui fit apparaître un sourire attendri sur le visage de Magnus. Alec ne s'était pas endormi seul ; le Président Miaou était affalé sur sa poitrine et ronronnait comme un bienheureux. S'il semblait aussi endormi que le jeune homme sur lequel il reposait, il ouvrit tout de même paresseusement un œil lorsque Magnus s'approcha.

-Vous serez ma perte, tous les deux, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.

Tous les soucis de sa journée venaient de s'éclipser de façon plus efficace qu'avec n'importe quelle magie.

Magnus passa une main dans les cheveux de son Nephilim. Celui-ci papillonna doucement des yeux et souleva très légèrement les paupières. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua qui l'avait réveillé.

-Je crois que je me suis endormi en t'attendant, murmura-t-il.

-Je le crois aussi, s'amusa Magnus.

Alec se redressa sur ses coudes, mais remarqua bien vite le chat sur sa poitrine qui l'empêchait de se relever complètement.

-Et dire que tu craignais qu'il ne t'aime pas.

-Qui sais s'il n'a pas essayé de m'étouffer dans mon sommeil et que tu es rentré juste à temps pour contrer son plan diabolique.

-Ce chat est l'être le moins diabolique qui soit au monde ! s'insurgea Magnus sans se défaire de son sourire.

Face au haussement de sourcil de son petit-ami, il ajouta :

-Après toi, bien entendu, mon Ange.

Il se pencha pour embrasser Alec, le libérant au passage de son petit fardeau. Pour faire bonne figure, le Président Miaou poussa un petit grondement de protestation, mais laissa tout de même Magnus le déposer un peu plus loin sur les coussins du canapé.

-On a beaucoup discuté, dit Alec en lui lançant un regard si doux qu'il fit instantanément fondre le cœur de Magnus qui pourtant ressemblait déjà à une grosse flaque.

-Et je peux savoir de quoi vous avez parlé ?

Alec tourna vers lui ses yeux d'un bleu profond ; ceux-là même qui avaient eu raison de Magnus en à peine quelques secondes le jour de leur rencontre. Ils pétillaient de malice.

-De la seule chose que nous avons en commun.

-Une magnifique chevelure de jais ? Ou l'incroyable aptitude à être adorable dans n'importe quelle situation ? Cela vous fait déjà deux points communs.

-De toi, idiot, dit le chasseur d'ombre sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire.

Magnus était certain que tout au longue de sa long vie, c'était bien le plus beau son qu'il eu jamais entendu et à chaque fois, cela le replissait d'une chaleur intense et il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : saisir le visage d'Alec entre ses mains l'embrasser pour ne plus jamais s'arrêter.

A la place, il dégage d'un geste doux les cheveux qui barraient le front de son petit-ami.

-Dans ce cas, j'espère qu'il n'a pas dévoilé tout mes secrets. Ce chat en sait suffisamment sur moi pour me faire du chantage jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité.

Comme pour confirmer, le Président Miaou roula sur le dos en s'étirant de tout son long. Une profonde satisfaction se dégageait de tout son être.

Alec le caressa à nouveau. Le chat était peut-être resté silencieux, mais Alec se satisfaisait de ce qu'il avait interprété.

-Il n'a rien dit de compromettant, avoua-t-il en réprimant un bâillement.

-Tu devrais peut-être aller dormir, dit Magnus en saisissant les mains d'Alec pour l'aider à se lever.

Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas de cet avis et lui accorda baiser pour toute réponse, en s'agrippant au passage à sa taille, bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher.

-Ou alors, on pourrait envisager d'aller dans la chambre pour…disons, ne pas dormir, proposa le sorcier en souriant contre les lèvres de son compagnon.

Alec se recula un peu. Ses yeux pétillaient et il semblait se satisfaire pleinement de cette proposition. Cependant, de son pouce, il suivit délicatement le tracé de la pommette de Magnus en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Toi aussi tu sembles avoir eu une journée éreintante, observa-t-il. Peut-être qu'une longue nuit de sommeil ne te ferait pas de mal après tout.

Mais le corps de Magnus pressé contre le sien alors qu'il le poussait en direction de la chambre, lui indiquant que la suite risquait d'être tout autre.

Le Président Miaou se roula en boule dans un coin du canapé pour se rendormir. La suite des événements ne le regardait pas.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous as plu! Moi je me suis beaucoup amusé à écrire cette fic. Lorsqu'il y a un chat qui traîne, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il faut que je m'attarde sur le personnage xD**

**Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensez de l'histoire ;)**


End file.
